Trigger's tale
by max7345
Summary: Trigger's been trapped in the matrix for three years. When Neo and Morpheous finally find him, he finds hope in escaping at last. Will he be able to escape? Or will the agents finally best him first?


-1In a run-down bunker, three men wearing tuxes with black ties and shades were meeting with each other. "Have you found him yet?" one of these 'agents' asked the other two with no emotion. "No, we did not." the second agent replied with no emotion as well. "We assume you did not either." the third agent continued, also with no emotion. It was as if they were computer programs. "He is elusive, but we run this world; he cannot hide forever." the first agent replied to the other two, who nodded in agreement. Agent 1 continued, "It's been three years since that human has become trapped in this world. We will find him, and soon."

Suddenly, someone moved across the window above. The three agents looked at the window at the same time. Agent one looked to Agent 3 and commanded, "Check it." Agent 3 nodded, pulled out his gun, and headed out of the bunker. Agents 1 and 2 looked back to the window. They heard the gunfire of their partner, and saw the flash of the gun through the window. BANG, BANG,BANG!! Three rounds were fired. They could hear sounds of a struggle followed by one more BANG and then all was silent.

Agent 1 put a hand to his ear and said into the device plugged into the ear he touched, "Report." He waited about a minute before turning to his other partner and informing, "He's not responding." Agent 2 had an expressionless face as he said, "The hacker." The two agents slowly nodded, pulled out their guns, and headed out of the bunker at the same time. When they arrived, they only found their partner laying in the gravel with two bullet holes in his shades and his eyes. "This hacker appears to be more of a threat than The One himself." Agent 1 blurted out. Agent 2 looked at Agent 1 in a suspicious manner and Agent 1 quickly continued, "I mean, if he can actually kill one of us with bullets, or at all as our legacies show, and with such a small time period as well, you'd think this one was doing it forever."

Agent 2 nodded in agreement and looked around. There was no sign of the killer; the hacker. Agent 1 pressed on the com-link on his ear. He was, somehow, scanning the sight of everyone on the planet, except for this mysterious computer hacker who had just killed one of their own men so violently and quickly. "Got him. He's running for it on the roof of the church at 9th St." Agent two, however, wasn't listening as he had already spotted him without doing a search and made a run for him, Agent 1 following him immediately. Both the agents jumped from the ground to the roof 300 feet up. These were obviously not normal humans. However, how did this hacker get up there, if not the same way? Of course, who's to say he didn't?

The agents landed on the roof and began shooting at the shadow figure in front of them. The man stopped and turned round immediately to face his opponents. "We don't like free minds running around in our world, Mr. Neal." Agent 1 announced to this Mr. Neal. "And I don't like it when a few meaningless programs come running after me." Mr. Neal replied. Programs? What exactly was going on here? "We may be meaningless to you, but we were created to stop people like you from achieving your goal. The machines need to survive, Mr. Neal, and we'll do what we're programmed to do to make sure that you'll never free another mind again." The agents pointed their guns at him once more, this time, aiming to kill.

"My name is Trigger." Trigger corrected, obviously tired of being called by his real name. The agents smirked and fired. Trigger didn't even move as the bullets flew closer and closer at him, when suddenly, they stopped and dropped to the floor. The agents' smirks was wiped right off their faces as they saw their attack wasted. "How?" Agent 1 asked. "You think, just because I'm not The One, that I don't know how to do something so simple as stopping bullets?" Trigger stepped into the light, revealing his appearance: He had pale white skin, shades very similar to an agent's, wore a dark black shirt underneath a blood red trench coat. Underneath the coat, it was clearly visible that he was called Trigger for a reason, as he was equipped with everything from dual handguns to a rocket launcher.

The agents examined Triggers appearance and said, "Very well. Maybe we should do this the old fashioned way." and with that, they all charged at Trigger. Agent 1 threw a punch at Trigger, but he dodged it with ease and grabbed the Agent's fist before delivering a kick to his gut and then a flipping-kick to his chin, sending him flying back. When Trigger landed, Agent 2 came from his left and attempted an attack as well. Trigger guided the attack away from him with a single hand before giving the agent a barrage of side-hand strikes to the gut before giving the agent a flip-kick to his chin, sending him flying too.

With all three of them in the air, Trigger pulled out his dual guns and hot one bullet out of each at the same time. The two bullets flew through the air and went straight through the agents' skulls. Trigger landed on his feet, but the agents landed face-down, dead. Strangely they didn't leave the bodies they've possessed, and they should've been able to dodge those bullets. "Heh, damn agents; they never learn." Trigger muttered as he put his guns away. Trigger had then dashed back to an apartment building and walked up to a room labeled "493" before pulling out a key with the same number etched into it and unlocking the door.

He closed the door behind him as he entered the apartment room. He didn't even have time to get comfortable when there was a knock on his door. Trigger slowly walked up to the door and opened it quickly. On the other side was a scrawny little man with huge glasses that made his eyes look three times larger than they were.

"M-Mr. Neal…your rent's d-due…" the man stuttered. Trigger just stared at the man for a moment before heading back into the room. He returned suddenly and handed the man a few hundred dollars. Needless to say, the man was intimidated by Trigger's appearance and hesitated a bit, but when he finally accepted the money, there were no problems and Trigger quickly shut the door and went back inside his apartment room, prepared for what tomorrow may bring him.


End file.
